A motorcycle is a two-wheeled automotive vehicle having one or two saddles. German inventor Gottlieb Daimler created the first motorcycle in 1885. Various models were introduced in Europe in subsequent years in an attempt to turn the motorcycle into a transportation vehicle. In 1903, American inventor William Harley, his neighbor Arthur Davidson, and Davidson's brothers, Walter and William, built the first Harley-Davidson motorcycle. Very soon after, Harley-Davidson began manufacturing motorcycles for sale, and in 1909 they introduced the first V-twin engine, comprising two cylinders arranged in a distinctive “V” angle. The engine, which produced a deep, rumbling sound, soon symbolized the classic American motorcycle engine.
There are six major parts of a motorcycle. These parts include the engine; ignition and fuel delivery system; transmission; brakes; frame and suspension system; and seats and accessories. The engine of a motorcycle is suspended within the vehicle frame between the front and rear wheels. Motorcycle engines transform chemical energy from gasoline into mechanical energy by igniting a volatile mixture of fuel and air within a cylinder, causing gases to expand suddenly. More specifically, four successive processes occur in each combustion cycle of a motorcycle engine. During the intake stroke of a piston, air that has been mixed with gasoline vapor in the carburetor is run into the cylinder. During the compression stroke, the intake valve is closed and the air-fuel mixture is compressed. At this point a spark, if properly timed, ignites the air-fuel mixture, causing a rapid increase in pressure and temperature at nearly constant volume. The burning gases expand and force the piston back, which produces the power stroke turning a crankshaft. The crankshaft transforms the energy from the piston into rotary motion via a cam. The rotational force of the engine's crankshaft and cam turns other shafts and gears that eventually cause the rear wheel of the motorcycle to rotate. Finally, during the exhaust stroke, the exhaust valve is opened and the rising piston forces most of the remaining unburned gas and exhaust out of the cylinder. The cycle is repeated after the exhaust valve is closed and the intake valve is reopened.
As discussed, it is important that spark plugs associated with the motorcycle engine spark in a proper firing sequence or timing so as to produce the largest effective output of power. However, it is difficult to adjust timing in conventional motorcycle engines. Timing adjustment is typically done in a motorcycle shop. But there are instances where timing must be adjusted in situations in which a rider and his motorcycle are well away from the convenience of a motorcycle shop. These instances include a change in altitude, the ambient temperature, and fuel type, among other things.
To adjust timing, a shop technician locates the ignition system of a motorcycle, and more particularly, the cam cover on the motorcycle engine. The timer cover is then removed from the cam cover. The screws to which the timing assembly is fixed are loosened. The timing assembly is rotated by the shop technician to adjust the timing. Next, the shop technician moves to the other side of the motorcycle engine and observes a tiny view hole. A timing light is shined, which strobes the view hole so as to allow the shop technician to determine whether there is proper timing. The view hole allows the shop technician to see the flywheel coupled to the crankshaft. There are timing marks on the flywheel. When the timing mark is at the center of the view hole, proper timing has been achieved. If the adjustment fails to provide proper timing, the shop technician has to go back to the other side of the motorcycle engine and make further adjustment to the timing assembly and then repeat the above-identified processing steps.
While the above-process steps are executed, the motorcycle engine has to be kept on while engine oil is spurting out of a view hole. As mentioned above, there are instances, such as during racing or travelling to high altitudes, where access to a motorcycle shop is not possible. However, timing adjustment is still necessary. Thus, there is a need for a system and method for adjusting the timing to cause proper firing sequence to various cylinders of a motorcycle engine while avoiding or mitigating the problems of conventional motorcycle engines.